


my world is crumbling and all i see is you

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, kind of, not really descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: “This was the first dead android I’ve seen since I broke the wall. Before I was a cold, ruthless machine, not feeling any sympathy for others. But now… I can feel. And this feeling scares me.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617385
Kudos: 28





	my world is crumbling and all i see is you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i was going through my files and stumbled upon this one from march 2019!  
> i made a few changed and quickly wrote up an ending, but otherwise this is the fanfic in its original state (so apologies if it's not that good, hehe).  
> enjoy!

Nines slammed the door behind him, LED flashing a bright red. His vision was filled with flashing messages, warnings to him, signs that were telling him he was  _ not okay _ . He felt his thirium pump working overtime, feeling every ounce of the blue liquid flow through his artificial veins. He didn’t need to breathe, so why did he feel like he was hyperventilating.

He felt like the world was collapsing around him, everything falling apart at once. He stumbled onto the floor, another wave of warnings overwhelming him once again. What is this feeling? What should he do? He just kept trying to cool himself down, hoping that would help.

“Hey tin-can, you in here?” A familiar voice knocked at the door. The person tried to open it, Nines quickly jumping up and pushing it closed once again.

“They’re calling you back out to the scene, so get your ass out here,” Nines still didn’t move, his pump still working at a higher rate than normal. He analyzed the voice, confirming his guess almost instantly.

Gavin tried opening the door once again, Nines actually letting up this time. Gavin bursted in, taking a look around the eerie room Nines ran into.

“Damn, why the fuck did you run-“ He looked at the deviant android, quickly kneeling down beside him. A worried expression came across his face, a feeling of safety rushing over Nines.

“Ever since I went deviant, I’ve had emotions. But not this intense,” Nines stated, voice a little staticky, “After seeing that android… I felt something. I can’t describe it. But it’s something that made this happen.” Gavin just stood there, watching the other’s LED switch between yellow and red, the latter color becoming more prevalent as time went on.

“Seeing all the limbs torn from it. Seeing the plastic shell of someone like me. Lifeless and cold eyes staring back into my own,” Nines continued rambling, his voice slowly returning back to normal, “This was the first dead android I’ve seen since I broke the wall. Before I was a cold, ruthless machine, not feeling any sympathy for others. But now… I can feel. And this feeling scares me.” His LED was now a solid yellow, but his state of mind said otherwise. He felt a hand on his shoulder, 

Gavin cleared his throat before speaking, “Umm… this happens to all of us, ya know?” His tone was much calmer, trying to empathise with the other, “Hell, when I saw my first dead body, I puked all over the fuckin’ ground. I couldn’t tell what I was feeling. Shock, anger, sorrow, whatever. I couldn’t handle it. After a while, it became a common sight for me.” Nines kept his head tilted low, not wanting to look Gavin in the eye.

“It was one of us. It deserved a chance at a new life but someone thought that it was okay to kill them. Maybe I could be next, who knows?” Nines whispered, error messages filling his field of vision once again, “I was programmed to be the strongest, the smartest, the most agile android. But look at me now. I’m… scared. I’m scared, Gavin.” Gavin inhaled sharply, thinking about what to say. It was a bit unusual for him, since he was told to be a smart-mouthed asshole who somehow knew what to say, even if it wasn’t right. He was still getting used to machines having feelings, being used to telling them what to do and having them obey his every command.

“I’ll leave you alone for now,” Gavin muttered, taking his hand off of the androids shoulder. Nines wanted him to stay, a simple request, only for a little while longer. Any amount of time would be alright with him, as long as Gavin was there with him.

But he stayed quiet, keeping the request to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xx


End file.
